Hide and SneaksThe digitech universe, how digitech became to be!
by the digimon friend
Summary: Basically, you have to read it to find out


TDF: So, we all should know by now I do not own digimon. And that I am terrible about finishing my fanfictions! I feel really bad with doing that! I come up with ideas, sometimes I finish the thoughts and sometimes I have writers block! Sorry!

Tai: Yeah, yeah. So, what's the idea this time?

TDF: It's just a fanfic about you and the others in the time you were exploring, and almost nearly getting yourselves killed. Might put 2 different times on this thing, and maybe 2 fanfictions while I'm at it. You know what, I think I will do that!

Tai: Just get to the point!

Davis: What you up 2?

TDF: Can you use correct language for once!

Davis: Who says I have 2 do it?

TDF: Whose fanfiction is this and why do you have to mess up even on the computer? Anyway, on with the fanfiction!

* * *

We find the digidestined hanging out at the park thinking about playing a game of hide-and-go-seek, as Tk and Kari suggested it. Izzy and Joe were blabbering on about it not being a good idea, Tai and Matt were arguing about who was a better older brother, and Mimi and Sora were telling Tk and Kari it was a great idea. "I say we should do it for the younger kids sake, I mean they are only 8. And it sounds a bit fun!" Tai said, being the 'leader' and all. "I think 2 of us should go look at once, the last 2 people found can be the next to search!" Mimi suggested. "Yeah, we'll do that! Only if everybody else agrees on the idea," Tk said. They all agreed and decided Tai would go first, with somebody he choose. He picked Sora and everybody else hid. "Tk, want to hide together?" Kari whispered. "Sure, I've got the perfect hiding place. Follow me!" Tk whispered back. Kari followed him to a big tree. It was a thick tree, but couldn't hide both of them. "Tk, this won't hide both of us," Kari said. "No, down the hole. It's where I hang out. I decorated it!" Tk said, as he pointed to a big hole. The 2 of them went down the hole. Tk got a stepladder and moved a big rock that was right next to the hole, over it so they wouldn't be found first.

* * *

Mimi hid under a pink slide, Izzy went in a laptop store, Joe was standing in front of the window in the first aid tent, and Matt was up in the canopy of a tree hidden by leaves. When the time was up, the 2 seekers were searching for everybody. They found Mimi, Izzy, and Joe easily. Matt was a bit harder to find, but he goy spotted after Tai climbed the tree. 30 minutes later, they still have yet to find Tk and Kari.

* * *

[Before the Others started]

"Do you think they'll find us?" Kari asked Tk. "Na, I usually hide down here until Matt gives up, one time it took him a day to find me! Good thing I have a kitchen with a fridge and everything down here! It's like a house!" "Cool! Tai doesn't give up until it's been 2-3 days. I'll just call my mom and tell her." "Good idea, Kari! I got to call my mom too!" So, the two 8-year olds call their moms and then wait. 30 minutes later, they are eating chips and playing bubblegum. "Want to quit and watch tv?" Tk asked. "Sure!" Kari replied excitedly. Her brother hogged the tv at her apartment, so she went to Tk's to hang out and watch tv. They liked almost all the same shows. So, they could always agree on what to watch. "Let's watch that new show series Sponge Bob Square Pants!" Tk suggested. "Why not." So, the 2 of them watched Sponge Bob Square Pants.

* * *

3 hours later, Tai was still going at and getting crazier by the second. "Tai, give it a break! It's 4:00! Just give up!" Matt tried, getting him to quit and use common sense. "Will. Not. Quit. Matt." Tai said in between breathes. "How long will it take you to give up?" "About 2-3 days." "Gosh, Tai! Can't you just say 'I give up' or something like that" Sora asked, rhetorically. "No, not yet!" Tai snapped. Looks like it's going to be a long 2-3 days!

* * *

TDF: Well, I hope you enjoyed! My second chapter of 'Digitech' will be posted today, sorry I've not been writing. Like I said earlier, writer's block! See ya later!


End file.
